


Content To Share This Life With You

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account)



Series: Femslashfics (2018) [28]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, F/F, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 20:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16751278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: Vex looks at Keyleth and thinks about this new life they've gained after coming back from death.





	Content To Share This Life With You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt table: language of flowers at femslashficlets to the prompt, _bleeding heart (A connection that goes beyond life and death)_.

Vex looked at a sleeping Keyleth laying beside her as the camp's fire crackled merrily every so often in the quiet of the night around them. She sighed softly before looking back into the dark sky.

So this how it begins for them, she thinks.

Unlike her, Keyleth was innocent to most things in the world, except now death. Death had touched both of them in ways that neither of them quite understood, despite managing to come back from it.

There was a connection with this woman and her bleeding art that fascinated Vex, though she also found that she was in love with her friend. She had a feeling that Keyleth shared similar sentiments for her. 

Just a small opinion, she had no idea what Keyleth's waking desires were.

This new chance of life was theirs for the taking, but Vex was content to share in it with Keyleth.


End file.
